Sombrancelha não, sobrancelha!
by Hamii
Summary: . "- Que seja – continuou Lee, Tenten só ouvia. – Aí ela veio com essa história e apareceu com um objeto horrível..." TimeGai - Reviews?


**Sombrancelha não, sobrancelha!**

_Único_

_-_

- Espero que hoje não faça um dia muito quente! - A jovem dizia, enquanto olhava para o céu, como se pedisse que aquilo virasse realidade.

- Acho que vai, Tenten, mas provável que chova no final da tarde, está vendo como o céu está escuro? - Ele lhe perguntava enquanto apontava para nuvens carregadas no céu.

- Verdade, não chove há séculos. – Já era de tarde, e Lee e Gai ainda não haviam chego para treinar, o que era estranho, já quem nem um, nem outro nunca faltavam. – Você acha que aconteceu algo com Lee e Gai, Neji?

- Acho – ele disse enquanto se sentava na sombra de uma árvore. – que eles finalmente se tocaram que aquelas roupas que usam são ridículas, e resolveram não sair na rua hoje. – Ele ouviu a morena rir e ir se sentar ao lado dele.

- Isso você não acha Neji, isso você espera. – Ela comentou.

- Verdade. – Ouviram conversas. – Acha que são eles?

- Neji, como vai? – Diz Lee animadamente.

- Agora, pior.

- Vamos, acenda seu fogo da juventude, meu eterno rival! – Tenten e Neji se entreolharam.

- Não mesmo. – Responde grossamente Neji. – Aonde você estava? E cadê Gai? Achei ter ouvido conversas.

- Ah, eu estava falando sozinho – Tenten olha para Neji e faz força para não rir. – Tenten, minha bela flor, e você, como está?

- Ótima, e agora mais aliviada. Onde você estava Lee? E onde está Gai? - Ela perguntou afinal ele não havia respondido a pergunta de Neji.

- Gai não chegou ainda, por que agora é a vez dele!

- Vez dele, do quê? – Perguntou Neji, já cansado de tanta enrolação.

- De fazer a so**m**brancelha! – Lee respondeu ainda mais animado, se é que isso era possível.

- Ai meus deuses. É tudo que eu consigo dizer. – A cara de espanto de Tenten era tanta, que se contasse, ninguém acreditaria.

- Lee, é sobrancelha e não _sombrancelha_.

- E tem alguma diferença?

- Tem.

- Não acho.

- Lee...?

- Sim, minha flor?

- Você também fez a sobrancelha? – Tenten perguntou.

- Não.

- Então por que você disse que agora era a vez de Gai? – Acabou de perguntar Neji.

- É que eu fugi. Nunca mais vou atrás da Ino-chan.

- Você estava atrás da Ino? – Tenten perguntou, agora rindo para valer.

- Estava, como amanhã é aniversário da Sakura-chan – os olhos de Lee brilharam quando ele mencionou...ahn, **sua** amada. – Eu queria algumas flores, Gai foi comigo para me ajudar a escolher, aí Ino-chan inventou de querer fazer nossas so**m**brancelhas...

- Sobrancelha. – Corrigiu Neji.

- Que seja – continuou Lee, Tenten só ouvia. – Aí ela veio com essa história e apareceu com um objeto horrível...

- Alguma arma nova? – Os olhos de Tenten brilharam.

- Não, era um objeto para fazer as nossas so**m**brancelhas...

- Sobrancelhas, Lee, sobrancelhas.

- Que seja, seu chato, ela disse que o nome daquilo era pinça.

- Ah. – Disse Tenten. – Você nunca ouviu falar nisso?

- Não. Você já?

- Claro como você acha que eu faço minhas sobrancelhas? – Perguntou Tenten.

- Enfim, alguém que falou certo. – Resmungou Neji.

- Você faz suas so**m**brancelhas?

- Sobrancelhas, Lee – dessa vez foi Tenten que o corrigiu, Neji só revirou os olhos. – Sim, faço.

- Aquilo dói. – Reclamou e fez cara de chorão.

- Não dói, não Lee, você só precisa se acostumar. – Tenten terminou e sorriu.

- Olha quem chegou! – Gai disse, atrás deles.

- Gai – Lee disse e abraçou o sensei. – ela lhe torturou muito? – Tenten e Neji só reviraram os olhos.

- Não, meu pupilo, eu fugi! – Gai disse com o maior orgulho.

- Igual ao Lee? – Tenten perguntou.

- Sim.

- Que corajosos!

- Mas vocês já ouviram a história? – Ele perguntou.

- Já.

- Então eu vou contar para vocês – se sentou no meio do campo verde e começou. – Eu estava indo com o meu pupilo aqui – e apontou para Lee – para ajudá-lo a escolher flores para a rosadinha, então Ino, inventou uma história de so**m**brancelhas...

- Sombrancelha não, sobrancelha! – Gritou Neji. Pelo o jeito o resto da tarde ia ser longa...

**Fim!**

* * *

Não sei de onde essa insanidade saiu, mas saiu! Sabem, eu gostei, essa ideia estava me martelando a um tempão!

Enfim, acho que por aqui é só, quero saber o que vocês acharam!


End file.
